The Tutor
by PrimesGirl
Summary: Mokuba gets a new tutor for school, but will seto finally find someone who understands him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugi-oh cast. I do however on the character Sheena, and the cards the White Eyes Blue Dragon (4 of them), the Fire lizard's cards ( haven't decided on how many there is going to be of them but there is defiantly going to be the Blue Eyes Fire Lizard and the White Eyes Fire Lizard.

AuthorsP.O.V  
I chaged the main chariters name from Sheena to Chrystal and made a couple other changes I hope you like it.

'Thoughts '

'Yugi to Yami' **- **Has the Puzzle (the puzzle somehow become two when Yami got his own body

Yami to Yugi **- **He has his own body in this story. Has the puzzle.

#Ryou to Bakura# **- **has the ring

$Bakura to Ryou$ **-** He dose not have is own body but he is relatively nice, though still a hot head and still dislikes the Pharaoh.

Prologue

**-----Arrival-----**

**6**pm Domino Airport

"Why did we have to come all the way here to Japan?" I ask as I look around the airport than up at my father, who was looking at my sadly.

"You know why" he answers back " this is one place where your step father dose not have any authority here so he cant take you away from me."

I look at the ground ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to complain," I say "I'm just sick of having to pick up and move every time he gets close to us."

My father smiles "I can understand, but we have to stay one step ahead of him until he gives up on trying to get you back." He says as he pulls me into a hug as we head to a wanting cab.

"That's just it I don't think he will ever give up on trying to find me. He will always hunt me, probably until they day he dies." I say staring out of the window.

"Don't give up hope, there's always a chance he could give up, any way's try to have some fun and make some new friends." He say's

"What's the point on making new friends, if we are just going to have to move again when he gets close." I say still staring out of the of cab window as it drove threw the town.

My dad just looks over at me with sad eyes before pulling me into a hug and just holding me. I found great comfort in having his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"I'm sorry for all that happened, if I had never divorced your mother this would have never have happened, its all my fault." He says with out looking at me. I look at his sad expression and feel really guilty for casing him so much trouble.

"It's not your fault; mother divorced you not the other way around." I say making him look at me "I'm sorry that I'm being such a pain about moving here and I will try to make some new friend's if you try to be a little more cheery from now on alright." He look's down on me and smiles,

"Alright but only if you try to relax more in order to make new friends." He says smiling.

"Fine... Fine... Fine... I'll do it but you better believe I will not get a boy friend no matter what under stand." I say glaring at him

"Alright, I won't bug you about that 'K' " He say with a smile.

We at that time pull up in front of our new home which is a white trimmed blue house, with a two car garage and a second story balcony, that I guessed lead either to a bedroom or an upstairs living room, I hoped for the first one.

"Dad?" I ask as we where getting our stuff out of the cab

"Let me guess you want to know what that upstairs balcony is right?" He says smiling

"No, I want to... How is it that you always seem to know what I am thinking?" I ask staring at him

He laughs "you where staring at it, oh and by the way it's a bedroom and it's yours."

"Really thank you so much daddy!" I say as I hug him, before grabbing my stuff. I look out at the road just in time to see a large black limo go slowly by. I look in the window, which happens to be open to meet with a beautiful pair of ice blue eye's, I just stair at him as he dose me before the limo pulls away

'Now I wonder who that was, he has gorges eyes.' I think to my self. As I finish grabbing my stuff and trudging it up to the house, I automatically head to my room and throw open the patio doors. After spending about 5 minutes just staring out at the view before I go and unpack. In my room I have a queen size bed, a walk-in closet and my own bathroom with a separate tub and shower. I get all of my stuff unpacked and put away before going over to my desk and looking threw my deck which held my précis white eyes blue dragon cards and my fire lizard's, and think back to when I had got them.

That day was the best and worse day in my life.

**Flashback **

**-**Two years earlier-

It was just after a beating and assault my stepfather had given my for getting a 'B' on a test in school. I was laying on my bed wishing I could die, (what I did not know was that I was about to get out of that life and go into a much better one). All I remember after my stepfather had left was just wishing the pain would end, when there came to my ears the sound of my door opening, I automatically thought that it was my stepfather coming back for some more pleaser, either that or my stepbrother wanting to join in on the fun. I couldn't of been more wrong, for when the footsteps reached the my side, all I heard was quiet swearing, and had I been able to open my eyes I would of. At that moment I felt a blanket being rapped around my and strong arms picking me up before I heard the voice I always dreamed of hearing say...

"Don't worry Chrystal I'm going to get you out of here no matter what, I wont let him hurt you anymore, I promise."

I just relaxed in is arms, for I new it was my real father, who had come to get me just like he had promised all those years ago when I was younger. I felt my self being moved then the cool night air met my face as I snuggled closer to him for warmth. He in turn just held me closer as he got into a car and set me down in the passenger side seat before starting the engine. I don't remember much more after that except for my father telling me it would be all right and that he would always be there to protect me from now on. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital, (to this day I don't know which one) with my father sleeping in a chair next to me, I gave him a good look right then for he had changed in the 10 yr.'s since I had last seen him. He seemed more, well built.

"Dad" I said softly, which woke him up and he was by my side instantly

"Chrystal how are you feeling?" He asked in a quiet tone

"As well as can be expected, its not the first time something like this happened" I said sadly

"But it will be the last if I have anything to say about it." he said in a tone that left no room for argument

I smiled up at him, before getting a grim look "you know he will never stop hunting me, and you can't be able to be around me every second of every day you know." I said

He looked at me before taking out something from his bag and handing it to me, it was a deck holder and when I opened it, it had a deck of cards in it.

"What's this?" I asked as I start to look threw the deck

"It's my duel deck, I haven't used it in a long time, but those cards are one of the most precise things to me and I want you to have them." he said

I look at him as come to one card that would be my strong point for the rest of my life; it was the White Eye's Blue Dragon.

"That card is my favorite, and has gotten me out of many tough situations" He said "listen Chrystal I want you to keep this deck as a reminder that no matter where you are I will always be with you."

I gave him a hug before the doctor came in with my diagnosis. It was two day's before I was released from the hospital. On the day of my release we started what for a little over 2 years would be moving from country to country in order to avoid my step father.

**End Flashback**

I jumped as a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Chrystal?" My father asked concerned

"Ya, I was just thinking of when you gave me these cards." I said

"What happened back the is in the past, but my promise still stands" He said looking down at me "now will you please come to dinner before it gets cold"

"Well I don't know did you cook" I said with a smile, which got me a playful punch to the shoulder as I laughed getting up and throwing my arms around him giving him a big hug, before we head down to dinner. On the way though I just cant help but wander just how long this will last before he finally catches up with us.

Authors P.O.V.

Thank you for reading the intro to my newest chapter and I hope you like it, please review and tell me if I should continue it or just give up now. The next chapter will come up only after I get some reviews, and my readers tell me to continue with this story. If you like this tell me, and tell me if you don't so please review so I know either way.


	2. Chapter 2

Default: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Friends old & new**

The next day was a Saturday and because of this fact I had chosen to get to know the neighborhood a little that is if my father didn't mind too much and he thought it was safe. I got up about 8:00am and took a long shower before going out onto my patio and looking out onto the city. What I didn't notice was that my father had decided to cut the grass this morning but since he had no real idea on how to run a regular lawn mower, being use to riders or hiring someone else to do it he was having a bit of a difficult time with it and I didn't know it until I heard loud cursing coming from down stairs in the garage. I chuckle as I lean over the railing and look towards the garage.

"Hey dad, need any help" I yell

"No, I'm just trying to get this stupid mower together." He calls up

I shake my head as I head down stairs and start breakfast.

---

"Still don't have it do you?" I ask as I come in to the garage with two breakfast tray's setting them on a work bench as I walk over to him.

"No, the bloody thing wont go together properly" He say's throwing up his hands in defeat " I thought it was suppose to be put together when it arrived but instead I got it like this. Its hopeless I will never get this stupid thing up and running why didn't I just buy a ridding lawn mower?"

" because we are suppose to be a normal family this time not a rich and fancy one like normal, that's why" I say smiling at him "now go wash up and lets have some breakfast then see if we cant concur that evil machine"

My dad just chuckles as he turns and walks in to the house to wash up.

1hr later

"See that wasn't so bad where done now do you remember how to use this thing?" I ask looking up at my father who just smiles

"Of course I do now go get cleaned up and go have some fun, oh and Chrystal your wallets on the mantle in the living room with all the up to date information." He says as I run into the house quickly changing and grabbing my wallet as I put on my shoes, then slipping on some blades that attach directly to your shoes before stepping out into the garage again. Seeing my farther looking over the instruction manual I chuckle as I walk over to the lawn mower.

"Dad" I say getting his attention "first you prime it pushing the black button in the front of the mower and then you hold down the handle and pull the string, to stop the mower you let the handle go up, 'k'?"

He just gives me a look

"I knew that" he say's

I just shake my head in disgust

"Sure you did, that's why you were looking at the manual right?" I say smiling.

He just throws the manual at me which I easily doge out of the way laughing.

"You got to work on your arm there" I say as he suddenly grabs me into a hug  
"Do I? Seems to my bad toss wound up with you in my easy reach" he said tickling me.

I just laugh as I slide out of his grasp, turning to smile at him

"Are you going to be at the store today?" I ask

He nods

"Yep, I should be out there about 1 o'clock, why you going to stop by?" he ask

"Yep plan on it" I say

"Good now you be careful our there, you have your cell phone on you?"

I nod

"Alright, go out and have some fun, and remember you promise to make new friends."

"Alright daddy, I'll stop by the arcade there should be some entertainment there going on today"

"Ok, call if you run into any trouble"

I wave over my shoulder as I head out towards the city admiring the scenery along the way.

---

'so this is the arcade' I think to my self as I look at a building in front of me, "might as well" I say will a sigh as I walk into the building.

The inside of the arcade could be described as organized chaos. There were games scattered everywhere but at the same time they didn't seem to be in an unorganized fashion either. Teens were running all over the place, between the video games and card games. I walked in and exchanged a ten for some tokens before choosing a game and start playing it. After thirty minutes I'm half way throw the game and have drowned a crowd of watchers.

"Hey, she's about to beet the high score"

"Isn't that Yugi's?"

"Man she's about to beet the king of games"

"No ones ever gotten this far but him"

"Move aside let the king by"

"Uh oh here comes Yugi"

I pause the game as I turn and look at the new group; they consisted of 5 boys and 3 girls. With the boys there was a white haired spiked kid, two boys who looked like they could be twins had black and blond spiked hair kid, two with brown hair, both whom I could guess were trouble makers. Now the girls there was a tall light browned hair girl who looked like a fighter, a shorter brown haired girl, and a blonde haired girl of whom I recognized form a photo she sent me many years a go and that one time we actually met for a short time before she moved here, ('oh right she moved here didn't she' I think to my self 'gees I am stupid) and I could tell from her expression she recognized me as well.

"Chrystal" she said with a shocked expression

"Nitira?" I say

"Hey it's been a while hasn't it" she says

"Ya, you look great" I say coming up and hugging her

"You here for a while"

"Ya just moved here" I say smiling

"Oh let me introduce you to my friends" she say's turning to face the crowd "guys this is Chrystal she's an old friend from America, Chrystal this is Joey and Tristan there the trouble magnets, the white haired kid is Ryou, that is Tea, the other girl is Mai. And this is my boyfriend Yugi and my other boyfriend Yami"

"Two?" I say raising an eye brow

"Ya, they come as a matched set, can't get one with out the other" she says smiling

"Luckly" I say as I turn to face the rest of the group

"Nice to meet you all" I say bowing slightly "now if you don't mind I am going to finish this game"

As I do just that and turn back to the game beating the whole think within half an hour.

"Well now we have to go out and celebrate your victory" Nitira say's "To the burger joint"

Joey and Tristan just look at each other with down cast looks

"What did you guys spend all your money here again?" Mie say's

They just nod, while the others start counting there money

"Don't bother" I say suddenly "I'll pay in honor of meeting up with my old friend Nitira"

"Alright!" both of the guy's yell at the same time running for the door as the rest of us just fallow along behind at a more rescindable pace.

---

"That was great" both Tristan and Joey say at the same time.

I just exchange a look as I pay for the bill

"Holy, you rich or something?" Joey asks as he looks into my wallet

"No this is just my moving allowance" I say

"Moving allowance?" Nitira asks "you mean that jack ass actually gives you an allowance"

"No he doesn't" I say smiling "I'm not living with him anymore"

"Your not!" She exclaims

"No I've been living with my birth father for the last 2 years now" I say

"That's great" she squeals as she jumps over and gives me a big hug "now that's a reason to celebrate"

"Well then let's go over to my fathers store, he should be there by now I'm sure he would give you guys all discounts and maybe some free stuff"

"Alright free stuff" Joey and Tristan say as they head for the door

"What's the name of the store?" Yugi asks

"Its called Renaldy's games and toys" I say

"I've heard of it, there one of the leading toys and game store in America right?" Mai says

I just nod "Renadly Industries is my fathers company"

"Serious" Joey says starring at me

"Yep" is all I say

"Man you could be major competition for Kiaba" Tristan say's "We have to check out your store"

"Then let's go" I say with a large smile on my face as we head off.

Authors P.O.V.

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but our computers at home have been in the shop getting fixed up, and when I tried to use the computers at my high school it totally blanched the job, but luckily the computers here at the college which I am now attending do work properly. So I should be able to update more often, but please be bear with me, me updating is going to have to revolve around my college work schedule. Oh and please review but please no flairs. Thank You.


End file.
